Instant Pleasure
by vintage.fashionista
Summary: Both were in unhappy marriages, but they were able to find comfort in each other. Lorenzo/Courtney. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Instant Pleasure  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Lorenzo/Courtney  
Rating: R (Sexual Situations)  
Word Count: 598

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Both were in unhappy marriages, but they were able to find comfort in each other.

Background: Courtney is married to Jax and Lorenzo is married to Carly. Both of the couples fight daily. Lorenzo and Courtney meet one day and their passion for each other begins to show.

Prologue

I stood in the middle of the bathroom looking down at the test. It had to be wrong. I couldn't be pregnant; it was impossible. Sure I am a married woman who should be thrilled at the idea of having a baby, but the doctors told me I couldn't get pregnant. I believed them I didn't take the precautions because of it. And now I am pregnant. The big question was who is the daddy?

**Chapter 1**

**Three Months Earlier**

Courtney was walking on the docks. She was so angry. She and Jax had just had another fight. It seemed like that was all they did these days. In the beginning, it had been so great it was like nothing could come between them. But now Jax was always away and when he was home he was always at the office. It was like he didn't love her anymore even though he denied that.

She had been pacing the docks walking back and forth. She wasn't sure how long she had been there. She heard someone walking down the steps behind her. She turned around and realized it was the last person she wanted to see, her best friends husband.

Lorenzo was walking down the docks trying to figure out what to do. His marriage was falling apart. He loved Carly but he wasn't in love with her anymore and just didn't know what to do. Carly and he fought like know other. It was all they did and he could take it anymore. He was walking down the steps when he looked up and saw trouble, his wife's best friend.

Lorenzo continued down the steps and walked towards Courtney.

Lorenzo: Hello Courtney.

Courtney: Lorenzo

Lorenzo: How are you?

Courtney: How is that any of your business?

Lorenzo: I was just trying to be polite.

Courtney: Why? We aren't friends.

Lorenzo: I know we aren't but we could at least be civil to each other.

Courtney: I don't think so.

Lorenzo was about to say something when they both heard someone coming down the steps. Courtney saw who it was and realized she was wrong this was the last person she wanted to see, her husband.

Jax: Lorenzo, Courtney.

Courtney: What are you doing here?

Jax: I wanted to make sure you were ok.

Courtney: Why don't you just go back to work? That is where you want to be anyway.

Jax: Courtney, you know that isn't true.

Courtney: No, I don't Jax. You are never home and when you are you are always on the phone or doing something work related.

Jax: Come on let's just go home and talk about this.

Courtney: Why so we can just go fight more? Just go home. I'll be there later.

Jax left in a huff. Lorenzo was shocked at what he just saw. He thought Courtney and Jax's marriage was great but he was obviously very wrong. Lorenzo looked over at Courtney and could see the tears running down her cheeks. He walked over her and did the only thing he could think of.

He walked up to her and took her chin in his hand and pushed her face so he was looking in his eyes. He then brought his face down to hers and their lips met. At first she didn't respond but then she grabbed his face harder. When the need for air became too much they pulled apart.

Courtney: Can we go somewhere?

Lorenzo: Yeah. I know the perfect spot.

Courtney: Let's go.

**Present Day**

Courtney: Oh god. If only I hadn't gone that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Instant Pleasure  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Lorenzo/Courtney  
Rating: R (Sexual Situations)  
Word Count: 934

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Both were in unhappy marriages, but they were able to find comfort in each other.

Background: Courtney is married to Jax and Lorenzo is married to Carly. Both of the couples fight daily. Lorenzo and Courtney meet one day and their passion for each other begins to show.

Prologue

I stood in the middle of the bathroom looking down at the test. It had to be wrong. I couldn't be pregnant; it was impossible. Sure I am a married woman who should be thrilled at the idea of having a baby, but the doctors told me I couldn't get pregnant. I believed them I didn't take the precautions because of it. And now I am pregnant. The big question was who is the daddy?

Authors Note : This chapter does contain mature content. There, you have been warned.

**Chapter 2 **

_Flashback_

Courtney: Can we go somewhere?

Lorenzo: Yeah. I know the perfect spot.

Courtney: Let's go.

Courtney wasn't sure what she was getting herself into but she didn't really care. She just need to let all have this energy she had out and Lorenzo was there and willing. She looked up and realized where they were. It was the safe house that he took Carly to after the accident. She started getting nervous. This was her best friend's husband. Lorenzo looked down and could see she was nervous. He wanted to make her feel comfortable maybe this was the wrong place to bring her. Courtney looked up at Lorenzo's face and saw that he wanted this but only if she did too.

Courtney: Can we go inside?

Lorenzo opened the door.

Lorenzo: After you.

Courtney walked in and all of her fears went away. Courtney walked up to Lorenzo and grabbed his face. She brought it down to hers and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. Lorenzo kissed her back with just as much passion. Lorenzo's tongue started to push against Courtney's lips and Courtney happily gave him access to inside of her mouth.

I don't want somebody to love me  
Just give me sex whenever I want it  
'cause all I ask for is instant pleasure  
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure

Lorenzo started walking Courtney backwards toward the couch. Courtney's hands started roaming all over his chest. Lorenzo pulled back from kissing her just long enough for him to get his and her shirt off. His lips then attached themselves onto Courtney's neck going up and down and gently biting leaving his mark here and there. Courtney tilted her head to the side giving him better access.

You in the traffic for all eternity  
how could that speed be where you want to be?  
Said don't you really want instant pleasure  
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure

Courtney brought her head away from Lorenzo. For a minute Lorenzo thought she didn't want this but when he looked into her eyes he saw that it was the complete opposite. She brought her head down to his chest and started placing kisses all over his chest.

Think that all these folks get laid?  
Do it cause their pain is great?  
What you thinkin' anyways?

They were both starting to get impatient. Lorenzo picked Courtney up and carried her over to the bed. He gently placed her down and finished undressing her. He then quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed. He kissed his way up her body leaving his mark in certain spots until he reached her mouth. She was ready and waiting.

If drinkin' coffee's your idea of really cool  
You can't expect no crazy chick to notice you

His hand ran down her side grazing over the side of her breast down her stomach until her reached her treasure. He could tell before he ever touched her how hot and wet she was. He entered one of his large fingers into her. He felt her contract around his finger. He went slow at first then sped up his pace. He could tell she was about to cum so he slowed down again. He wanted to be with her when she came.

Just sittin there dreamin' instant pleasure  
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure  
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure

Courtney had enough of his torture and flipped him over so he was on his back. She crawled down his body until she was straddling his waist. She looked right into his eyes and he could tell she was going to tease him. She barely covered his tip and gently touched him. It was just enough for him to want her even more. She grinded her hips against his, that was the last straw. He couldn't handle it anymore.

If you want someone a friend to be  
Guess you'll have to win the lottery  
But till then repeat after me

He grabbed her hips and guided her down onto him. They stayed still for a minute enjoying the feel of each other. Courtney started bouncing up and down. She went slow at first but needed to release herself. She sped up her pace. It still wasn't enough for Lorenzo so he flipped her over while staying inside her of her the whole time.

I don't want somebody to love me  
Just give me sex whenever I want it  
'cause all I ask for is instant pleasure  
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure  
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure  
Instant pleasure, instant pleasure

Once he was on top he grabbed her hips and pulled almost completely out. He then slammed back into her making her scream. She couldn't stay quite anymore. He was making her feel things she never thought possible. He kept pulling almost completely then slamming back in until they had both cum.

I don't want somebody to love me  
I don't want somebody to love me...

_End Flashback_

**Present Day**

Lorenzo: What are you thinking about?

Courtney: You

Lorenzo: Really? What about me?

Courtney: How I can't believe I ever started this whole thing. It never should have happened.

Lorenzo: Where is this coming from? That is not what you were saying last night.

Courtney: Yeah, well it is what I am saying now. So please just stay away from me.

Courtney walked away leaving a stunned Lorenzo. He was shocked last night breaking up was the last thing she wanted, but no it seemed like the only thing she wanted. No matter what, he would figure out what was going one.


End file.
